703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother UK 7
Big Brother UK 7 is the seventh season of 703's Big Brother UK series. It is an online reality game (ORG) based on the UK version of the popular show Big Brother. It began on 1 October of 2017 with 20 housemates entering the house, and ended on the 19th of November after 50 days. The winner of the season, determined by the viewers, received the grand prize of a virtual £150,000. The implementation of 20 housemates has returned since All-Stars along with gold and dull "candies" making BBUK 7 the most difficult season of BBUK to date! Hosts Twists *'Open Nomination Discussion:' Like Season 6, housemates this season will be able to freely discuss nominations. *'Gold Candies and Dull Candies:' The housemates will distribute 5 Gold Candies (which give a +1 each) and 5 Dull Candies (which give a -1) amongst their fellow housemates each week. The three or more housemates with the lowest scores will face eviction. *'The Hauntings:' Each week, the housemates will be haunted by a different creature which will bring new twists and turns! *'Demonic Possession Power:' In Week 1, the housemates voted for who they wanted to receive the Demonic Possession Power. With this power, the holder will be able to take control of another housemate during nominations for one round and nominate for them. It was won by Tyler and used on Erin in Week 3. *'Zombie Killer Nomination Chain:' In Week 2, Ally was chosen by the viewers to be safe and begin a killer nomination chain. Ally then chose the first nominee, who chose the second and so on until 4 players were nominated. *'Undead Save:' In Week 2, the housemates voted to remove one of the four nominees from the chopping block. *'Cyclops Nominations:' In this two part twice in Week 3, the housemates first publicly voted for a single nominee. The remaining nominees were then decided as normal however housemates could only give candies in blocks of 5. *'Unlucky Week:' In Week 4, the housemates encountered a series of unlucky events inspired by the movie Friday The 13th including a Shock Eviction where housemates evicted one of their own (which happened on Friday The 13th) and a Double Eviction where 2 housemates exited rather than one. *'The Laboratory:' In Week 5, Ally and Tyler won an immunity challenge and went to exile. They then had a 50% chance of earning a Golden Scalpel, essentially a Diamond POV. Ally was the winner of this power. *'Human Centipede Nominations:' In Week 5, The 12 housemates not exiled were grouped into trios based on ordered lists they submitted. They then nominated as normal however the nomination scores of each trio were combined and the trio with the lowest score faced eviction. *'The Slasher:' In Week 6, the Viewing Lounge voted Emma as The Slasher in secret. She then became secretly immune and secretly chose to target Matthias, who was exiled but presented as fake evicted. *'Ghost Revenge:' In Week 7, the 8 evictees returned to haunt the remaining housemates by voting to give them various curses or rewards. The Full Moon Curse forced Jayme to self nominate in either Week 7 or 8. The Witch’s Healing Spell gave Natalie immunity for Week 7. The Vampire Bite resulted in Tyler having one less candy of each type to give in Week 7. *'Tiebreaker:' In Week 7, Emma, Jayme, and Ryan all had the same amount of votes to stay. The housemates then broke the tie in a vote to save. *'Halloween Auction:' In Week 8, an auction with various rewards and disadvantages that could be used in Weeks 8-10 up for grabs occurred. Mikala won the -1 Candy disadvantage which leaves the holder with one less gold and dull to grant. Matthias won the +1 Candy advantage with the opposite effect of the -1 Candy. Rhys won the Safety Candy Advantage leading to him being immune in the second half of Week 9. Tyler won the Dull Candy disadvantage which results in the holder having an extra -3 on their nomination score. Jayme won the Haunted Veto which allowed him to name Liam as an additional nominee following nominations in Week 8. Natalie won the Halloween Hex, which cancelled the second eviction in Week 9, making herself, Ally, Liam, and Tyler immune and forcing another nomination round to occur before an eviction occurred. *'Double Eviction:' In Week 9, the week would be split in two with one housemate being evicted on Day 34 and another on Day 36. *'Immunity:' In Week 10, Jayme was voted as immune for the week. *'The Snake:' In Week 11, Tyler was voted to go on a snake mission by the VL. He had to target one person (he chose Ally) secretly and the housemates would guess who targeted them. Since he received the most votes guessing he was the snake, he didn’t receive the reward of immunity. *'Fake Finale:' In Week 12, the final 5 made their final pleas and unknowingly all faced an eviction rather than a vote to win, resulting in Ashley being evicted on Day 48. Memory Wall Housemates Week Summaries Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 (Day 13) Week 4 (Day 16) Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 (Day 34) Week 9 (Day 37) Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 (Day 46) Week 12 (Day 48)' Week 12 (Day 50) Category:Big Brother UK seasons